


The Favor

by kingbeezelbub



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: You ask the mistress of the Orzhov syndicate for a favor.You did not expect what she wanted in return.





	The Favor

"Ah, good. You're here." Teysa greeted you as you enter her chambers. "I assume you want my contribution to your project, am I right?"

You nod.

"Very well, then. Please strip yourself down for me."

"I... what?" You stammered out.

The attractive dark-haired woman leaned back in her chair, eyebrow raised. "I'm asking you to disrobe, it's a simple request." 

"But why?" You blurted out.

"I am a busy woman, dear. I simply don't have time to go about the old-fashioned way of courting a man, and I am aware of that many men harbor desires towards me." Teysa gestured to her very large chest, her cleavage window showing a generous amount of skin. "Either way, it's a win-win for us. Unless you don't want my help, fair enough."

"...What do I have to do?" You sigh.

"Satisfy me. Keep me entertained until I've had my fill. I am a woman, as I said before." Teysa pulled the hem of her dress back and showed off her bare pussy and anus, dampened and moist with sweat. "Your first task is to clean me with your tongue."

With a sigh, you began to take off your clothes and headed towards Teysa, kneeling down and placing your hands onto her thick thighs. The slight musky smell of her crotch hits your nose, but you leaned your face forwards and pushed your tongue towards her pucker, poking against the ring of muscle.

"Mmm... That's it, lick me good." Teysa murmured loud enough for you to hear as she placed a hand on your head, making sure you don't move away so suddenly. You started to go to town on her asshole and made circular motions with your tongue, cleaning any sweat and juices from it. Your nose was pressed against her pussy, the tangy smell wafting up your nostrils.

"Do you like this? You like sampling my wares? Soon, I'll be giving you something good in return. For now, just keep doing what you're doing." The leader of the Orzhov purred silkily.

You felt her pucker push out against your tongue, so you decided to flick at the ring of muscle in response. Suddenly Teysa's hand tugged at your hair, signaling for you to move on. As you moved up towards her pussy, her scent struck your nose again. A shaky sigh escaped your lips.

"Bon appetit, dear." The busty woman's voice had a hint of a smile in it.

With relish, you slide your slick, saliva-coated muscle into her wet, dripping folds, brushing up against her velvet, juicy walls. Teysa lets out an audible moan of joy. "Oh, yes. This is what I've been waiting for..."

The sounds of your tongue slapping and scraping at Teysa's lower mouth was also audible to your ears as well. You could feel her nails gripping at your scalp, judging on how you were making her feel, she was being quite pleasured.

You kept on feasting on her glorious cunt, relishing in her scrumptious flavor. Truly you were lucky to have this chance with an influential woman like Teysa Karlov. You were so into eating her out that you didn't notice her grip tightening on your hair, her moans growing louder and louder.

Soon, Teysa let out a cry, gushing her orgasm all over you, coating you in her love. You moved away from her crotch, secretions all over your face. 

"Oh, dear. Looks like you've gotten me all riled up. Looks like you still need to scratch... my itch for me." Teysa let out a groan as she stood up and gestured at you to lie on the carpeted floor. Doing as commanded, your erection was exposed for her to see. Your eyes, however, were focused on the raven-haired beauty beginning to undress in front of you, pulling her dress over her head and letting her massive globes of flesh hang out in view. Your heart was beating like crazy; those giant orbs were absolutely tantalizing.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to your rod, dear?" Teysa asked you in a husky tone.

"W-What?" You breathe out.

She began by kneeling down towards your crotch and leaning forwards, sandwiching your rod between her luscious breasts. A wicked smile spread onto her face as she began to move her big tits all over your penis, making you feel tingly all over. "This is called a 'titjob', one of the lesser rabble's terms for this." Teysa chuckled, raising her lower back and round ass in the air to your view, making you go harder.

You groan and pant softly as the leader of the Orzhov kept fucking your cock with her large melons. A shock went through you as she began to lick at the head of your rod, her tongue making you feel all the pleasure you were giving her not too long ago. Teysa wagged her big rump in front of you, as if she were teasing you.

"Fuck! I'm... I'm...!" You couldn't even get the words out.

The short-haired woman quickly covered your cock head with her mouth as you came, flooding her warm mouth with your seed. You watch as some of your cum drips out from her maw and onto her big breasts. The familiar smell of citrus hits your nose as you realize she came again. The cool air hits your member as Teysa pulls away, your cock still spurting out strings of cum onto her tits now.

"That was good, but I'm not satisfied just yet~" She ran her tongue over her black lips, eying your still erect cock. "I think it's time for the main course."

With that said, Teysa then straddled your hips and began to lower her shapely ass onto your cock, her pucker pressing against the tip of your rod. You felt some resistance, then your cock slid into her warm and snug bowels. You could feel the tightness around your cock as Teysa began to ride you, her breasts bouncing with her every moment.

"This is it, dear. Cum inside of me, and I'll give you what I promised~" Teysa reminds you with a sweet coo in her voice. "You can do that, can you?"

"I-I can try...!" You didn't know if you had any jizz left in your balls, not after her tit-fuck. But damn it, you were going to do it anyway.

"That's the spirit." Then Teysa began to speed up her riding, her ass slapping onto your flesh and her breasts bouncing wildly as if they were out of control. Your penis was pulsing inside her ass, as if it were giving you a signal.

"I'm getting ready to cum now," Teysa moaned out, fingering her cunt and giving you a naughty look. "Are you?"

You let out a grunt as your balls slapped against her bucking ass, sending the go-ahead sign to your brain. You thrust deep into her ass and release every inch of your seed inside her, painting her walls white.

"Oh, yes! YES!" Teysa threw her head back, grabbing her huge breasts and and squirted her juices out from her pussy, coating you with her secretions once more. You could taste the lemony goodness as you licked some of them up.

Teysa sat on you for a while before slowly getting up and letting your rod free from her anal prison, cum dripping out of it. "Goodness, this was an experience I wouldn't mind doing again... Looks like you have my support in your project. Don't be afraid to come by again and ask for my help on... future projects." She winked at you and licked her lips sensuously.

You could just only sigh, letting your cock deflate on you and feel your body heat up from her lusty gaze. You would definitely take future favors from her, though.


End file.
